Vegas
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: UsUk in Sin City! Ve For RoboPhantom who won the little contest I put in the last one. FortunesRevolver has won this rounds new fanfiction. Please look for the contest in the next story!


**This fic was written for RoboPhantom who correctly identified and explained an odd phrase I had placed in my fic Mai Neko: **_**"Is it a cat I saw" **_**Is read the same way backwards and forwards! In this fic I am doing the same kind of thing. Somewhere in this fic is a phrase by someone famous. Identify the true quote and the person who said it, and I will write a fic for you too! By the way, I seem to have deviated from the song a bit. Please review as well, m'kay darlings? **

**/////////////////////////**

VEGAS

"Uggh… I don't think I could do this hangover again if I tried…"

'_Urrrgg… Who said that?'_

Arthur opened his groggy eyes slowly, shutting them tightly when the light in the room proved far too bright.

The bed shifted next to him as the other occupant got up. Arthur turned over to see who it was.

"Bloody hell! What's going on Alfred! What happened to us having a separate room git?! Where's my wallet? Where are your clothes?!"

It took Arthur a moment to connect Alfred's clothesless state with his own sore backside and a rather large bruise on his shoulder.

"Hahaha! Your face right now man! Too funny!"

"What's so damn funny about this?!"

Alfred leaned over and placed his lips on Arthur's and brushed something out of the man's hair.

He pulled away from the kiss; Arthur still had his eyes half open, mumbled something about 'morning breath'.

"So that's how you did it! You still had glitter in your hair...."

_Earlier_

_The plane landed on an overheated runway strip in an overheated city. Arthur was grumbling before they even had the chance to pick up their luggage._

"_Well if you're just going to spend all of your time being a grump I'll just bring Francis next time."_

"_Why are we in the middle of a dessert then?!"_

"_You'll see." Arthur wasn't too sure he could trust that smile on Alfred's face. _

_After collecting their things from baggage claim Alfred hailed a taxi. _

"_To the Luxor."_

_The buildings in the city were huge, strange shapes that should not have been able to stand, relics so old that they could not have belonged in America in the first place._

_Alfred chuckled when he saw Arthur with his face nearly pressed into the window as he tried to see everything. _

"_It looks better after dark."_

_Arthur hadn't realized that he had been gawking._

"_I-it's not like I'm impressed or anything git. There just isn't such…"_

"_Awesomeness?"_

"_Gaudiness at my place, okay?!" Arthur tuned away and huffed and puffed in his pouting fit, though he soon forgot it as he stared back out at the buildings. _

_The taxi pulled up to a splendid hotel. As Alfred paid the taxi driver, Arthur stood starting up at the building, fashioned after the pyramids at Giza. Alfred chuckled again and picked up his bags, Arthur following after him. They got their keys from the front desk and went up to their sweet. Two bedrooms, as Arthur had insisted. _

"_Well, are we going anywhere?"_

"_Yeah, let's order some room service, you're gonna wanna rest up for tonight! That's when all the fun stuff happens."_

_They ordered their food and Arthur took a nap, only to be shaken awake (all too soon it felt), by a rather exited looking Alfred. _

"_Hey Iggy! Look!" _

_Alfred motioned to the spot beside him. _

"_Come stand here a moment."_

_Arthur came and stood by Alfred, a scowl on his face for being made to get up and the childish grin that nearly split his companions face. That scowl disappeared in a heartbeat, replaced by a wide eyed, jaw-dropped look of amazement._

_The entire city was lit up, dazzling as the stars and so much brighter. Everywhere there was a flashing sign and beautifully designed buildings beckoning all sorts of people into their depths. _

"_Ready Arthur?"_

_The English man could only nod in answer._

_They left the hotel with about $500 dollars in their pockets…_

Later

"_So how are you feelin' buddy?"_

"_Man, I really like Vegas."_

_Arthur and Alfred had gone from casino to casino all night, Arthur successfully drinking himself into a near stupor by the time they got to the place they found themselves in now, they were both en route to completely inebriated. The joint they found themselves in was a little out of the way place without the kind of name you remember._

"_HIT ME!"_

_Alfred promptly punched Arthur in the arm and began laughing loudly._

"_Sir you have 18, are you sure you would like to hit?"_

_Arthur turned to the dealer and tried his drunken best to sound sober; he failed. _

"_Siiiirr, I'm perf'tly abl' ta m'ke ma own deci'ns."_

_Alfred laughed at him; not to be out done, Arthur laughed back._

"_21 sir."_

_For a good amount of time they had some really wonderful luck. They gambled, bought drinks for everyone and continued to get hopelessly smashed. _

_In another casino they were feeling particularly lucky. Some huge event was going on and it seemed like most of the casino was turned into a rather large party. There were all kinds of things flying about the place: balloons, sparkler rockets, ladies underwear… They made quite the scene of themselves, garnering quite a few looks of envy. They partied with the other casino patrons; Arthur drunk enough to enjoy everyone's company, Alfred loved the attention everyone was giving to that night's favorite of the elusive Lady Luck. _

_He and Arthur were sitting at a particularly hot table when the bet got ridiculously high. Arthur went all in. _

"_Ay buddy! That's a huge pot there! You go and do somethin' like that, you're bound ta wind up broke!" chortled another gambler._

"_He has a point Arthur yo-"  
"Ah hush ya! I got this!"_

_The turn. The river. The flop. _

_Arthur didn't just have it, he_ handled _it._

_The whole casino erupted in cheer and applauding. Arthur paid a round of drinks for the table. Alfred had to drag his inebriated friend out of the fray. They stumbled about the rest of Vegas late into the night, the party still clinging to them._

"_Hey!" Someone ran into Alfred and kept going._

_Arthur smirked._

"_See Alf'rd, ya Amer'cans haven't 'ny re'pect."_

"_I think you've had enough," Alfred chuckled, "I'm calling a taxi."_

_Alfred took out his cell and dialed for a car. The taxi nearly had them to their hotel when Alfred realized that his wallet was gone. _

"_Pickpocket…" He realized that the boy who had knocked into him on the street earlier had been a pickpocket and had stolen his wallet. What's worse was that Alfred had been holding on to Arthur's wallet as well to prevent this very thing from happening. _

_Arthur was going to be mad at Alfred, but he was still far too drunk for it and settled for having Alfred half drag him back to the hotel. _

_Once inside, Alfred made his way over to his bed, throwing off his jacket, one-hundred percent ready to just pass out, when he noticed an odd look on Arthur's face as he made his way over to the still open window. _

"_Eeh… Guess we weren't as lucky as everyone thought we were, hm?"_

_Arthur turned and looked at him, his face completely shifted from the drunken look of wonderment. He damn near rushed Alfred and threw him to the bed wherein he attacked his neck with bruising kisses, nips, and licks._

"_A-Arthur! What-! You're drunk, s-stop!"_

"_Mmm, and you're rather sexy, but in the morning _I'll_ be sober."_

_Arthur re-aimed and redoubled his attack on Alfred's clothing, tearing away his shirt, prying away his belt. Alfred made his own way to removing Arthur's clothing. Hey, if Arthur was sure, Alfred was sure. He placed Texas on the night stand._

_Alfred sat up and worked off Arthurs pants and boxers, wrapping Arthur's legs around his waist. He set about to kissing the Englishman's chest, taking a dusky nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred, encouraging his actions. Alfred leaned back a moment and pushed his own pants off along with his underwear. With Arthur sitting back in his lap their straining members brushed together roughly._ _Arthur leaned over to kiss Alfred's neck and shoulders, digging in his nails just a little roughly. _

_The alcohol in their blood stove off nearly all of the pain. _

_Alfred wrapped his hand around both of their erections, pumping roughly as Arthur's moans and heady sighs fueled his lust. _

"_That… all ya can… do Jones?" Arthur chuckled._

"_I wouldn't bet on it." _

_With a grunt Alfred flipped Arthur onto his back and into the pillows of Alfred's queen sized bed and proceeded to kiss Arthur's torso. Arthur tangled his hands in Alfred's now messy blond hair, insistently guiding him down to where Arthur wanted him to be. Alfred chucked, "Impatient? What is it you want? This?"_

_Alfred gave a long lick along Arthur's length, the later who gave a loud, needy groan as he arched his back. Alfred was slightly taken aback by how strong of a reaction Arthur had given. Looking up, Alfred saw that the man's eyes were only half lidded and dark with lust, moans dripping from his mouth. _

"_Nng! Y… you… n-no idea… how long… how bad…!"_

_Alfred was confused at first. It was a confession? _

"_How unlike you to be so—"_

"_Damnit Alfred! Don't just stop! Ahh~!"_

_Alfred took just the tip of Arthur's member into his mouth and sucked hard. Sitting up on his knees, Alfred drew Arthur's legs over his shoulders, holding him nearly upside down. He bit lightly at the inside of Arthur's thighs, licking over the straining member. He drew his tongue over the puckered ring of muscle before pressing in._

"_A-Alfred! Wh-what are you… nng... doing?"_

_Alfred didn't respond but instead pressed his tongue as deep as he could into Arthur. When he lowered the man back down to the bed he flicked his tongue briefly over the head of Arthur's weeping member. He looked the man straight in the face as he stuck is fingers into his own mouth, sucking and licking languidly as Arthur watched, panting and gasping. _

_When he felt like he had done enough, Alfred removed the slick digits from his mouth and looked over Arthur as though he would devour him. Arthur gave a loud moan as he felt the first finger push into him, wiggling and pressing. The second finger didn't hurt; it felt too good to hurt. They curled inside him, stretching him far enough that Alfred added a third finger, thrusting in as deep as they would go._

_Arthur gave a cry when his prostate was nearly hit. Alfred withdrew his fingers. He stroked over his own length before pressing himself to Arthur's entrance. He let out a hiss of air as he buried himself within the Englishman. He groaned as Arthur tightened around his member deliciously. Said man was writhing in pleasure, arching his back, his head thrashing amongst the pillows. _

_Alfred leaned over Arthur and brought his lips gently against the other mans, not particularly pressing for anything. Arthur threw his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him back bucking his hips, begging the other man to move. Alfred drew himself out slowly before thrusting back in, brushing that spot in his lover once more. _

"_Nnah! Alfred, faster!" Arthur bucked his hips desperately, ignoring the slight twinges of pain that went through him from his own rough movement. Alfred wrapped Arthur's legs back around his waist and rocked his hips back into Arthur's, setting a rather quick pace that just barely brushed Arthur's prostate again and again. He felt heat coiling in his stomach, and if his moans and gasps were any indication, Arthur was also quickly reaching his own end. Alfred took the man's cock in his hand and pumped it almost erratically in time with his own thrusts. He kissed Arthur's neck, whispering encouragement into his ears, praising him. His thrust caught Arthur's spot exactly right and he came, screaming. That did it for Alfred and, groaning; he sunk his teeth into Arthur's shoulder, pumping the male as they rode out their orgasms. _

_Arthur was finally spent and Alfred pulled himself slowly from the man, one last moan passing his lips. Alfred brushed Arthur's hair from his face and marveled at how he seemed to sparkle. _

"_Alfre…" Arthur was fast asleep before he was able to finish._

"_Mmm… love you too, you drunken fool."_

_There was no way he was telling Arthur about the wallet._

**Please… don't ever try to endure watching the movie version of The Turn of The Screw… I don't know what to do…**

**YEA HAW! I kinda wanna write some kind of kinky cowboy!America x gentleman!England kinda thing now. Maybe when I'm not sitting in my English class… (oh I'm gonna lose my mind in here). Anyway, this was… Why, I wonder, do I get **_**embarrassed**_** of all things when I write the sex scenes? Ah! I'm really happy though 'cause this story, sans title and bolded rants, is 2,014 words (does anyone else ever wish you could capitalize numbers to make them bigger?). I feel accomplished. Thank you again ****RoboPhantom for playing along, I hope this story is well received by you! Don't forget: Reviews=love! Mahalo!**


End file.
